Happy Mistakes
by castielsgrace
Summary: At the end of 3x02 we're left with Blaine being offered Kurt's role, and Kurt walking away before Blaine even decides if he wants to take it or not. What does Blaine choose? How does Kurt react? Spoilers up to/including 3x02.


**A/N:** A quick one-shot I wrote after watching 3x02 (So, obviously, spoilers ahead) of what I think should happen in 3x03. Also, since when does Glee do cliffhangers? Cliffhangers are for fanfiction. (Slightly based off of the pictured released with Blaine holding a bouquet of roses for Kurt, as well.)

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up at Artie, who was beaming so brightly. He couldn't deny that getting the lead—being a junior and everything—would be… well, it'd be incredible. But Kurt wanted that role. Kurt <em>deserved<em> that role. He just… he couldn't take that out from under him. Not when he _needed_ to get the role. There'd be other plays for Blaine, other chances to get the lead. This was Kurt's chance to shine.

Blaine shook his head, holding eye contact with them, "I… I'm sorry but no. No, I can't do that."

"Blaine you shouldn't base your decision on the fact that Kurt is applying for the roll too." Ms. Pillsbury said, folding her hands on the table. "I understand that you don't want to disappoint Kurt but-"

"Ms. Pillsbury, I don't mean to be rude but that's not your place to judge. While I fully understand what you're trying to say, I'm afraid it's not going to change my mind. I'm a junior; I've still got a year left." Blaine took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to word it to make them understand. "Kurt works hard, harder than anyone I know, at this stuff. He _breathes_ musicals, and I can't just strip this role out from under him. Not when I know he deserves it. I'm sorry but I love him and I just… I can't do that to him."

"Well as much as I'm sure everyone here would _love_ to see you as Danny," Artie smiled softly, "I know what you're feelin' so I'm not going to force the roll on you."

"Thanks, Artie."

"Go find your man, Blaine." Artie winked and Blaine practically ran off stage. He went to Kurt's locker first, hoping to find him there, and when he didn't he knew in the pit of his stomach that something had happened. He went to the next place he thought Kurt would be; the choir room.

Sure enough, when he walked in he saw Kurt sitting at the piano, fingers hovering over the keys as he stared blankly at them. At the sound of Blaine's footsteps, he looked up. Blaine didn't miss the grimace that flashed across his face before an obviously forced smile took its place. "How was your audition?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure you know, don't you?"

"Okay, so I… dropped by. I admit that I like seeing you perform." Kurt stood up, walking around the piano to put distance between him and Blaine, who was trying to approach him, and avoiding eye contact, "And sure I should've expected them to offer you that role—your performance rivalled that of one Rachel Berry, after all—But I suppose one never does prepare themselves for that kind of disappointment."

"Kurt…" Blaine reached out, his heart clenching when Kurt stepped away again.

"Its fine, Blaine, really. I completely understand. Like I said, you'd make a perfect Tony. You're going to blow them away."

"Kurt I didn't take the roll."

Blaine expected Kurt to be happy, or even indifferent about his declaration, not angry. "Oh, what? So you thought you'd pity me because I'm _too gay_ to get the roll?" He snorted, "Thanks a lot, Blaine. Really great of you. Only way I'll _ever_ get a roll is if someone backs down, it seems."

"Kurt that's not-"

"I don't even want to hear about it." Kurt sighed before walking away. Blaine watched him go, wanting to say something, anything, but not knowing what. As soon as Kurt was gone Blaine felt angry. At himself, at Kurt, at the stupid audition. He shouldn't have auditioned in the first place. The little bit of doubt in Kurt's voice during booty camp should've sent warning bells off, and he should've listened. But, like he tended to do, Blaine didn't listen. He pushed the feelings aside, instead choosing to admire his boyfriend. Blaine let out a grunt of annoyance, slamming his hand down on the piano. He dropped heavily onto the bench, slamming his elbows down onto the keys and causing a loud bang of noise to echo through the room as he fisted his hair.

It wasn't fair. All Blaine wanted was for Kurt to be happy. He _deserved _to be happy, and yet all Blaine seemed to do was fuck shit up. He had to fix this somehow, and soon. If Kurt was going to New York in the fall, Blaine wasn't going to let stupid petty fights keep them from enjoying the time they had together. No, he was going to do something to fix it. Something romantic… even if romance rarely turned out the way he wanted it to.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting by himself on the staircase when Blaine saw him the next day. He registered somewhere in the back of his mind that it was the same staircase that they'd confronted Karofsky on not to long ago. He looked down at the flowers in his hand, biting his lip and wondering if it was too cheesy. It probably was, he decided, but cheesy was good. Cheesy meant he couldn't mess it all up.<p>

Blaine took a deep breath and walked over to Kurt, standing in front of him. "Hi."

Kurt looked up from his book, eyebrows rising as he saw the red and yellow roses. Blaine looked down at them, observing the petals to avoid looking directly into the breathtaking blue that was Kurt's eyes. He needed this speech to come out perfectly, and if he ended up a stuttering mess it would just end in ruin.

"I didn't turn down the role because I thought you couldn't get the role. I mean… I did, but…" Blaine groaned. He'd screwed it up already and he'd only just begun. "Look, Kurt. I fully believe that you deserve that role. I turned it down because I wanted them to see that, to see _you_. You're amazing. Everything about you screams it, Kurt. Your voice, your look, your… your acting even! I wasn't thinking about how it'd look at the time, I was simply thinking about the fact that I didn't want the role. I wanted _you_ to have the role."

Blaine finally met Kurt's eyes, handing him the bouquet and letting out a breath in relief when he took it and smelled the flowers. Blaine smiled at the peaceful expression when he closed his eyes as he inhaled the sent. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I should've… well, I can't really say I shouldn't have done it, because I would do it again. Because I love you."

"I love you, too. And thank you." Kurt said softly, "For the flowers, for the apology… for believing in me."


End file.
